A passive optical network (PON) is a telecommunications technology that implements a point-to-multipoint architecture in which an optical fiber is able to serve multiple end-points without having to provision individual fibers between a hub and a consumer. A PON can include an optical line terminal (OLT) at the service provider's central office (hub) and any number of optical network terminals (ONTs) near end users. In a PON, data rates are increasing to 10 Gbps, and 25 Gbps in the near future. However, demand for peak data rates may exceed the rate of installed equipment such that multiple wavelengths may be used to increase capacity.